You're my resolution
by Roseannepage
Summary: Arthur gets a visitor right before the new year comes. a love confession and love making follows. yaoi/boy love. lemon   UK Arthur/FR Francis


**You're my resolution**

**Summary:** [Hopefully a good enough ArthurFrancis/UKFR] fic fail trade XD

**Warning: **Smex! And epic failure in writing XD

**Author's Note: **MA? I'm guessing? Oh and a warning for cheesy love confession.

be nice.. this is like my first and only lemon fic... i don't normaly read much fics or write them so yeah.. expect much fail.. ^^;there is some french in here but you don't really need any knowledge of it to understand and enjoy the fic. though there is a translation at the end of the fic in case you still wanted to know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. Himaruya does.

**When Arthur talks = In this style  
**_When Francis talks = In this style~_

/Thoughts are between these things/

* * *

Things were different this time. Arthur had a calm Christmas alone in his London home and the new year was creeping closer with every minute. Matthew was spending the holidays with his little family of Provinces and Territories. Kumajirou was there of course and so was Ivan... Much to the Brit's dismay but, Matthew and the Russian had been together for a while now and everything seemed well so he wasn't complaining as much anymore. As for Alfred, he had his hands full with all his states. Alaska actually went down to spend the holidays with the rest of them which was a nice change for both him and Alfred. Francis spent Christmas with Seychelles as for many other nations were with their family and friends. But not Arthur. No, the Brit was quite content with spending this festive time alone. His excuse for refusing both invites from his "sons" was that it was fine. That he wanted a calm change from the norm. Matthew and Alfred didn't really accept his excuse but Arthur insisted. There, he sat in his nice leather armchair with a small glass of rye on the little coffee table, calmly listening to the ticking of the grandfather clock.

**"What time is it now?" **

Arthur said as he glanced over at the clock.

**"Half-past 11... It's almost the new year..."**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
_**  
**_**"Huh? Who visits at this hour?" **

He frowned with annoyance as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"**What do you want?"**

He said after opening the door.

-_"My, My Artur!~ Is this how you always greet your guests?~"_

Said Francis with a small smirk.

**-"F-Francis?" **

Arthur just blinks in confusion.

_-"Of course it's me.~ Who else do you know that looks as sexy as moi?~"_

The Frenchman replied with a wink.

**-"What are you doing here?"**

Arthur barked.

_-"A little french talking snowy owl I know told me that you spent the holidays all alone. I found this unacceptable so I hurried here to save you from spending new years alone!~__Aren't you happy?~"_

He said with a smile.

**-"Ugh... Ecstatic .. well.. since you're here..."**

Arthur said with an annoyed tone as he moved out of the way letting him into his home.

-_"Merci~"_

He thanked as he walked in and took off his boots, coat and small scarf.

"_You know~ I was supposed to spend this time with Antonio and Gilbert but, after learning that blasphemous bit of news, I had to cancel and rush here~"_

Arthur stayed silent as he shut the door.

**/He cancelled his plans..for me? .. just to be with me?../**

He couldn't help but blush as he thought to himself. He shuddered as he replied.

**-"Y-You d-didn't have t-to cancel your plans t-to be with me... really..."**

_-"Nonsense! This had to be done! Even Gilbert and Antonio agreed.~"_

He said as he walked into the living room to then sit down on the loveseat. He then smiled and patted the spot beside him. Arthur just stood there for a moment then nodded... His cheeks got redder as he walked closer to him.

**-"Th-Thank you...Francis... I... I appreciate it..."**

He awkwardly murmured before sitting down beside the older nation. Francis smiled some more and pulled Arthur closer.

They talked for a while, mostly about nothing and about their resolutions for the new year for the few minutes left till midnight. Then, the 12 loud DONGS of the clock brought silence to their conversation. They both sat there, silent and staring at the old grandfather clock. They looked at each other as the last DONG ended. Francis smiled before breaking the silence.

_-"Happy new yea-"_

His words were cut short by Arthur pulling him close and softly pressing his lips against his own. The gentle kiss took the Frenchman by surprise but he soon deepened their embrace as he closed his blue eyes. But almost as sudden as the kiss started Arthur pulled back and looked away. Francis tilted his head a little with peaked curiosity about Arthur's random and sudden sign of affection.

"_Artur~ Are you drunk mon cher?~ it's not like I'm complaining but, that was quite unlike you~"_

The long-haired blonde asked.

**-"Francis..please.. I'm not drunk.. that glass of rye was my first one and I didn't even finish it yet...But that's not important...Francis.. Do you remember the last resolution I said?..."**

He replied while still looking away from the older nation. Francis blinked at the odd question and tried to remember.

-_"Wasn't your last one something like: you wanted to stop being so stubborn and finally confess your love to the person you've adored for centuries? .. If you ask me, I find that resolution absolutely adorable!"_

He said while holding back a squeal. Arthur nodded and stayed silent for a few seconds before looking at his guest.

_**-"That kiss was my first step for that resolution... Francis.. You're the one.. You're the one I've loved for centuries.. that I still love... Francis.. I love you immensely.. no French poet could express just how much... and I'm sorry for never telling you sooner.. I was stubborn and, most of all, stupid..."**_

Francis wasn't prepared for this. Oh no... The kiss he could handle.. but this? A love confession from none other than the one he longed-for in secret for as long as he could remember? He stood there, mouth agape with tears of happiness stinging the corners of his eyes, unable to say a thing. He had a chance to reveal his undying love for the Brit but, he couldn't do anything! His heart was racing. His cheeks burning red. His breath shaky. Oh how he was overwhelmed! He confessed on new years! Now how could he ever top that? He's England! How could he out-romance Francis? France is the land of love! Surely Francis could think of something. Anything! The Frenchman tried to calm himself with a few deep breaths before reaching out and taking both of Arthur's hands.

_-"A-Artur... I..I can't believe I'm speechless right now... such a time to be unable to find the right words...I don't think there are strong enough words in either French or English to express my complete and sincere joy right now...I've always used to fantasize of this.. of how I'd tell you how much I love you. How much I yearn for you to be mine. And now, now that the fantasy is real, I can't think of anything beautiful or romantic enough to be worthy of your affection. S-Silly isn't it? Oh how Antoine and Gilbert are going to laugh at me when they hear about this... Oh well.. If someone was going to out-romance me it may as well be you.. mon cher.~ The reason I never confessed sooner was because I always had the odd impression that you hated me..."_

He smiled even though tears kept streaming down his face. Arthur shook his head a little to state that he never really hated him. Okay, sure, He would annoy him sometimes and get on his nerves but, he never hated him. Hate is a strong word. Too strong of a word. The Brit calmly wiped away Francis' tears and gave him a earnest loving smile, a smile that reflected the true feeling of happiness, of glee, that filled his heart and warmed his lonely English soul. He leaned himself closer to his love's ear and whispered.

_**-"Francis...Je vous aime..."**_

Arthur said with a thick English accent painted all over it. Whether he knows French or just learned those words wasn't important to Francis. No... Just knowing that he took a chance and said that he loved him in French was enough. He couldn't be happier or redder for that matter. The Englishman softly kissed his cheek before standing up. He looked down at his love with warmth sparkling in his emerald eyes. He then picked up Francis like a groom would carry his new bride. Francis couldn't help but blink a little for the idea of the shorter man carrying him was odd, yet amusing. The English nation then started walking, his beloved still in his arms, towards his bedroom.

_-"Artur~ Where are we going?~"_

_**-"It's a secret~"**_

_-"I think I know~ Are you bringing me to your bedroom by any chance mon amour?~"_

_**-"Maybe~"  
**__  
-"Mmmmm~ I wonder why you're bringing me there~"_

**-"Guess you'll have to wait and find out hmm?~"**

Francis chuckles and then friskily licks his lips. Arthur replies by sticking out his tongue at him playfully. They entered his dark bedroom with only the quiet glow from the street lights outside faintly illuminating the soft contours of the large bed. Arthur walked up to his bed and gently places Francis down onto the covers. Francis couldn't help but grin as he watched the flames of lust burning, dancing, in those emerald eyes. Arthur got up on top of him and straddled his hips before leaning down to gently press their lips against one another. Their soft embrace only grew in passion as they pulled themselves closer and deepened the kiss ever so further. Soon their tongues were in a war for dominance but Francis let the Brit take charge and invade the inside of his mouth. Arthur tasted a little like the rye he had started to drink awhile ago but, the taste was faint and actually pleasant. They kissed for a while, stopping briefly only to quickly catch their breaths. They touched, fondled and groped all while their saliva intermingled into a passionate cocktail. Their clothing were quickly removed and thrown across the thinly illuminated crepuscular bedroom. They stopped and gazed into each other eyes. Both could see the deep blazing arousal of the other within those shining round ocular gem stones. Both could see, feel and understand what the other wanted... yearned... needed... Without saying a word to each other they knew what was to come. And they both couldn't wait any longer. The heat emanating from their nude stimulated bodies was unbearable. Almost... torturous!

Francis couldn't help but bite his lower lip as he watched his love slide a hand down his chest and closer to his entrance. He pressed a finger against his hole before slowly sliding it all the way in. Francis moaned a little as the warm digit entered his even warmer body. Waves of pleasure kept rushing and overwhelmed the Frenchman as his lover stretched him out carefully. Arthur guessed that all this preparation was probably unnecessary with Francis' past, love life and many sex partners but, he didn't want to risk it and end up hurting him. Hurting him was the last thing he wanted to do. Already that waiting so long to confess his love to him must of hurt his heart... especially since he thought that he hated him! Tonight will be different... no more pain for his true love. No more... Never again...

Francis mewed small moans as Arthur kept on with his activities. Then, after excessive careful stretching of his hole with two more fingers inserted deep within, the long-haired blonde couldn't take it anymore. He had enough..

_-"Artur... Please... N-No more... No more teasing!~ Haaa~ S'il vous plait~ I-I need you... inside me... S-So badly~ Please... Don't make m-me beg m-more than I-I already have... A-Artur~"_

Francis whined as he clung to the Brit. Arthur's response was just a small chuckle.

**-"Surrendering already?~ Typical Frenchman~"**

Of course the Englishman was joking around. He wasn't seriously insulting his love. But, naturally, he couldn't help but take the chance to bug him. All Francis could do is pout after letting out a small huff of irritation. Lucky for Francis that Arthur could see the impatience the older nation was feeling. He slowly took out his fingers from within his love's hot yearning body. Although he wouldn't admit it, Arthur was glad he surrendered for his patience was drawing pretty thin as well. He then placed himself better, pressing his hard aroused member against his lover's hole before softly asking.

"**You ready?"**

_-"O-Oui... Very ready... please~ Come on Artur.. Just fuck me already~"_

Arthur couldn't help but smile at his lover's answer as he nodded. He gently pressed his lips against Francis' so he could embrace him passionately before slowly and gently pushing himself into his love's hole. Francis clung tightly to Arthur's small frame of a body and then pulled himself closer as much as he can. He held back a few small whimpers as he relaxed his muscles that are contracting around the Englishman's hot, wet intruding organ. Arthur groaned as he waited for the permission to keep going,the permission to start making love to his beloved he has been yearning for, for ages.

"_Y-You can continue.. m-mon amour~ mmmm~"_

Francis bit his lower lip after moaning his request. Arthur nodded before starting to slowly thrust in and out of his lover. Francis clung tightly to the Brit as he felt the hot throbbing heat enter deeply and then almost slide out completely from within his shaky, sweaty, yearning body just to return inside even deeper. The in and out motions kept its steady pace and made the Frenchman let out many different types of mewls, whimpers, moans, groans and cries caused by pure bliss. As the gestures intensified so did the euphoric sounds escaping Francis' mouth. Wave after vicious wave of pleasure came crashing and pounding at their figurative sea shore of bliss. Francis' hips rocked in perfect complimenting harmony with his love's precisely timed thrusts. The room echoed with the wonderful song of sex. It was close. Oh so close! The pressure was building inside them and becoming unbearable. Both felt like volcanoes ready to erupt in a mishmash of of sweat, semen and triumphant loud cries of release caused by the climactic rush of the finale which is by far the best part of their performance. They kept at it for as long as their bodies would allow, exchanging lustful, loving gazes and emotion filled groans and moans. Now! Now was the time for them to hit their mark. Their bodies couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take the punishment of holding back and keeping it all in. Relief.. Oh sweet relief was in sight and was unstoppable. Their sticky wet bodies remained as close as they could. Together, pressed against each other as if they could become one like their hearts and souls have done already... forever linked by their love. With loud resonating cries of delight it was all over leaving only them highly winded and covered in a sticky white mess. As they regained their breaths they gazed deeply within each others eyes. Arthur smiled and slowly pulled himself out from his love's body.

**-"I love you Francis."**

_-"I love you too mon cher Artur."_

They exchanged smiles and then Arthur rested down beside the Frenchman only to then pull his love closer and gently wrapped with his arms. There they rested snuggled up to one another basking in their afterglow for a while till fatigue caught up to them and laid claim to their will to stay awake. The sounds of the new year fireworks display slowly died down leaving them to sleep undisturbed signalling the great start of the new year.

Fin

* * *

btw when Francis mentionned that a french talking snowy owl told him that bit of news he's talking about the Canadian province of Quebec who's animal is the snowy owl.

here are some french translations for you.

"moi" = me  
"Artur" = Arthur  
"merci" = thank you  
"mon cher" = my dear  
"Antoine" = Antonio  
"Je vous aime" = I love you  
"mon amour" = my love  
"S'ill vous plait" = please  
"oui" = yes

fic (c) Roseannepage


End file.
